It Was An Accident
by ocfanatic2013
Summary: Mal has an accident and an upset Evie blames her girlfriend. Takes place one month after Chapter 9 of Complete.


**A/N: I own nothing but my original character. Although not stated in the original story, Evie's full name is Evelyn.**

* * *

"Do you realize that this is the first time we've been alone in a month?" Beth asked, sitting down on the couch in her room.

"And all it took was sneaking off campus to your castle." Evie replied. Beth smiled as she placed her phone on the table in front of them. "What should we do to celebrate the occasion?"

"I think we can come up with a few ideas, Evelyn." Beth whispered, pulling her girlfriend on top of her and into a kiss. Evie chuckled into the kiss as she threaded her fingers through her girlfriend's hair. "I've missed you, pretty girl."

"I've missed you, too." Evie mumbled as she kissed her girlfriend again. Beth grinned into the kiss only to let out a groan as her phone rang. Chuckling, Evie pulled away to allow her girlfriend to answer, watching in surprise as the blonde reached out and declined the call. "Beth?"

"My brother can wait. I'm with you right now, nothing is getting in the way of that." Beth whispered, leaning in and kissing her girlfriend again. Evie smiled into the kiss, placing her hand on Beth's neck to pull her closer. "I love you so much."

"Good thing I feel the same way, huh?" Evie whispered, earning a nod from the girl beneath her. Beth pulled her girlfriend into another kiss. When the phone rang a second time, Evie shook her head. "Seriously?" she mumbled.

"Ignore it." Beth whispered. Evie sighed. "We're here together, Eves, ignore it."

"Okay." Evie said, leaning in for another kiss. When the phone rang for the third and fourth times, Beth just barely held back her sigh. When the phone rang for the fifth time, Evie groaned as she felt Beth's grip on her waist tighten slightly. Pulling away, she shook her head. "Answer it. He's just going to keep calling until you do." she said. Beth reached out, picking up her phone.

"Don't go anywhere."

"Wasn't planning on it." Evie whispered with a smirk as her girlfriend answered the phone.

"What?" the princess snapped into the device.

 _"Why didn't you answer the phone?"_ Beth let out a soft sigh as she felt Evie's lips on her neck, earning a grin from her girlfriend. _"Beth?"_

"I was busy. Why did you keep calling?" she asked, running her fingers through Evie's hair.

 _"I tried calling Evie, but her phone went straight to_ _voicemail."_ Finally processing her brother's frantic tone, Beth gently pushed Evie up by her shoulder and sat up.

"It died an hour ago. Ben, what's going on?" she asked. Evie raised an eyebrow, sitting back on Beth's outstretched legs.

 _"It's Mal, she's been hurt. She was practicing her flying and she crashed. She's in the infirmary."_ Beth looked up at her girlfriend for a moment. _"I'm on my way to your room right now."_

"We're at home, we wanted to get away. We'll be there as soon as possible." Beth said, hanging up the phone.

"What's wrong?" Evie asked. Beth closed her eyes. "B?"

"Mal was practicing her flying and... She had an accident, Eves, she's in the infirmary. We have to go." the blonde said. Evie froze.

"Mal's hurt? How bad?" Beth shrugged.

"I don't know, Evie, Ben didn't say. We really have to go." Evie nodded, scrambling off of Beth and reaching for her jacket as Beth stood up and grabbed her phone and keys.

* * *

"Hey, you." Beth said as she walked into the hospital room two days later. Evie looked up and nodded in acknowledgement. "I brought you some clothes. I thought the other night's outfit might be getting a bit uncomfortable." Evie sent her girlfriend a weak, tired smile. "Have you slept?" Beth asked, placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"No."

"Have you eaten?" Evie shook her head. "Okay, I'm going to get you an apple or something." Beth said.

"Maybe later." Evie mumbled.

"I'm worried about you, Evie. You haven't moved from this spot in two days." Beth whispered, pressing another kiss to the top of Evie's head. The taller girl sighed.

"I'm not leaving until she wakes up." she said.

"Evie..."

"I should have been there. I was supposed to help her with her flying, but I wanted to see you. I should have been there, I could have stopped this." Evie whispered.

"Evie, you could not have stopped a dragon from crashing into a building. This is not your fault." Beth said. Evie closed her eyes.

"You're right. It's yours." Beth raised an eyebrow. "You're the reason I wasn't with Mal."

"Evie-"

"If she dies, it's your fault."

"Evie!" Beth exclaimed. Evie shook her head.

"I can't even look at you right now." The blonde stood up straight, letting go of Evie's shoulders and taking a step back

"I want you to listen to the words coming out your mouth and then I want you to get some sleep." Beth said, sending Evie a pointed look before turning around and walking out of Mal's hospital room. Closing her eyes, Evie sighed.

"Damn it." she whispered.

* * *

Almost two weeks later, Evie was sitting in Mal's room. The girl had woken up two days before and was doing surprisingly well. Currently, Mal was listening to her best friend tell the story of her fight with Beth. "When she comes in to visit you, she doesn't even look at me." Evie whispered.

"Well, yeah, you accused her of being the reason I crashed into a building and almost died and told her that if I did die, it would be her fault. I wouldn't want to talk to you either." Mal said, not looking up from her sketch book. Evie sighed.

"I just... I can't believe I said those things to her. I didn't mean them, obviously." she said. Just then, the door creaked opened and said princess appeared.

"There she is. Ben told me you were awake. I'm sorry I haven't had a chance to get here in the last few days." Beth said as she stepped into the room with a smile. Evie watched carefully, hoping that her girlfriend would glance her way. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel fine, actually. Better than I should, according to the doctors." Mal replied, noticing how the blonde avoided her girlfriend's gaze as she intently focused on Mal.

"That's great. You'll be back at Auradon Prep in no time." Beth said.

"Can't wait." Mal said sarcastically, earning a laugh from the blonde. Letting out a breath, Beth looked at her watch.

"I'm really sorry about this, but I have to go. I have a council meeting. I just wanted to see you." she said. Mal nodded with a smile as Beth hugged her. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Absolutely." Mal said. As the blonde headed back to the door, Evie stood up, effectively blocking her girlfriend's path.

"Beth-"

"No." the blonde mumbled, pulling away from her girlfriend and pushing past her to make her way out of the room. Evie turned her head, watching the girl leave before quickly following her out of the room. "Evie, don't. Not now."

"Beth, talk to me."

"Okay, if you want to do this now, then we'll do this now." the princess said, whipping around. Evie took a slight step back. "What do you want?"

"I know you're mad-"

"Actually, I'm furious." Beth interrupted. Evie nodded. "I'm sorry that Mal got hurt and I'm sorry that you're upset that you weren't there, but this is not my fault. You do not get to blame me for her accident."

"I know that and I'm sorry." Evie replied.

"I didn't force you to leave campus, Evie. You wanted to go just as much as I did." Beth snapped, turning around and walking away. Evie sighed, leaning up against the wall.

"E!" Poking her head in the room, Evie raised an eyebrow at her best friend.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" she asked. Mal scoffed.

"Go after her." she said. Evie nodded, quickly rushing after her girlfriend. She caught up to her as she was walking outside.

"Beth!" She could see the sigh leave her girlfriend, but she couldn't help but smile slightly as the blonde stopped walking and turned around. "Beth, I'm sorry. You have to believe me."

"I do." Beth said. Evie bit her lip. "But I don't forgive you."

"You don't?" Evie whispered. Beth shook her head. "Beth..."

"You accused me of almost killing your best friend. How am I supposed to be okay with that?" Beth asked. Evie looked down. "I can't do this anymore."

"Do what?" Evie whispered. Beth sighed.

"I'm done, Evie." she said, taking her arm back and walking out of the building. Staring after her girlfriend, Evie shook her head in shock.

"No." she said, covering her mouth as tears began to fall as she sat down on a nearby bench. After a few moments, her phone began ringing. Hearing Mal's ringtone, she answered it. "Hey, M." she said.

 _"How'd it go?"_

"Not good. She broke up with me." Evie mumbled. Mal gasped. "I should have known it was coming, I said some terrible things to her."

 _"Go find her, E."_

"What?" Evie asked.

 _"Go find Beth, go fix things."_ Evie bit her lip. _"Go find her."_

"I'm going to give her some time to cool off, first." Evie said, standing up and walking back inside. Making her way back to Mal's room, she hung up the phone and sat down. "I can't believe she broke up with me."

"You'll fix it, E, I know you will." Mal said. Evie sighed, resting her head against the wall.

* * *

An hour later, Evie was knocking on the door to Beth and Audrey's door. When the blonde's roommate opened the door, she sighed. "Audrey, is Beth here?" The brunette shook her head.

"She's spending the night at home." Evie nodded, turning to leave. "She seemed upset. Did something happen with you two?" Audrey asked. Evie paused, looking over at Audrey for a moment before shaking her head and letting out a scoff.

"We're not doing this. You can't stand me and I can't stand you. You tolerate Beth because she's the Princess of Auradon and Beth tolerates you because she lives with you. So you and I? We don't do this. We don't talk about what happens between me and Beth." she said, turning around and walking down the hall. Stopping in front of Ben and Chad's room, she took a deep breath before knocking. When Ben opened the door, he smiled.

"Hey, Evie."

"I need a ride to your castle." Ben raised an eyebrow. "I need to see Beth."

"Why don't you just call her and ask her to come back and pick you up?" Ben asked. Evie sighed.

"She broke up with me earlier this afternoon. I need to fix things." she explained. Ben bit his lip. "Ben, I need to see her. Will you please set up a ride for me?"

"Okay." Ben gave in, earning a smile from the girl in front of him. "Come on in."

"Thank you."

* * *

"Miss Evelyn, how nice to see you again." Cogsworth said as he opened the door. Evie managed a small smile.

"Is the Princess upstairs?" she asked. The man nodded. "May I go up?"

"Of course." Sending him another smile, the taller girl rushed upstairs to the blonde's door, knocking immediately.

"Evie, what are you doing here?" Beth asked when she opened the door.

"I am so, so, so sorry. I will say it however many times I need to, but I am so sorry for the words I said to you. You mean everything to me, Beth, absolutely everything. I don't know how to be without you anymore." Evie said. The blonde sighed. "Beth, I love you."

"I know you do, Evie."

"And I'm not letting you break up with me." Beth raised an eyebrow.

"I'm pretty sure I already did." she said. Evie shook her head. "Evie..."

"I'm so sorry, B. I was tired and hungry. I know that's no excuse, but..." Beth sighed. "Beth, I love you more than anything."

"Yeah, you've really showed that over the course of the last two weeks." Beth snapped. Evie closed her eyes. "What are you doing here, Evie?"

"I'm here to get my girlfriend back." Evie whispered. Beth shook her head. "Beth, you know how much I love you."

"I thought I did." Evie bit her lip. "Evie... I guess you and I just aren't meant to be."

"Yes, we are!" Evie yelled. Beth closed her eyes. "You are my future, Beth."

"Evie-" Deciding that words weren't getting them anywhere, Evie pulled Beth into a kiss. After a few seconds, Beth gave into a kiss, placing her hands on Evie's neck and pulling her closer

"Why can't I stay mad at you?" she whispered against her lips. Evie smiled as she pulled away slightly.

"I don't know, but I'm certainly glad you can't." she said as Beth pulled her to the couch. "We're not counting this break up, are we?"

"Absolutely not." Beth replied. As they collapsed on the couch, Beth growled as she heard the familiar sound of Mal's ringtone on Evie's phone. Pulling away, she turned her head to look at the phone. "May I?"

"Go for it." Evie said. Beth nodded, reaching out and grabbing the device before answering it.

"Are you dying?" she asked.

 _"Um... No."_

"Are you in more pain than you were when Evie left?" Beth asked.

 _"No, I was just calling to see how it went with you."_

"We're trying to make up so-" Beth laughed at Mal's disgusted noise that cut her off.

 _"Oh my god, are you naked?"_

"Not yet." Beth said, smirking as she hung up. Turning back to her girlfriend, she raised an eyebrow with a suggestive grin. "Where were we?"

"Right here." Evie said, pulling her girlfriend close. Beth laughed softly. "I am so sorry." the taller girl whispered, pressing a kiss to Beth's jaw. Beth giggled at the feeling of Evie's breath on her jaw. "I am so, so sorry, B."

"Show, don't tell." Beth whispered, pulling Evie into a kiss. The blue-haired girl groaned into the kiss, nodding as she pulled the blonde closer. "I love you."

"I love you, too. I thought you wanted me to show you." Beth smirked, nodding. "Then stop talking."

"Okay." Beth whispered, allowing herself to be pulled into another kiss.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Evie asked the next day. Mal sighed, leaning up against her locker. "That bad?"

"Not thinking about it helps." Evie smiled sympathetically at her best friend. "So I'm guessing things with you and Beth are good again?" Mal asked. Evie blushed, nodding. "She's heading over here."

"Really?" Evie asked, immediately looking around only to deflate when she saw no sign of Beth. "That's not funny." she said when Mal began laughing. Mal nodded. "She should be getting here soon. We were going to meet here before breakfast."

"You look happy, E." Mal commented.

"I really love her." Evie whispered.

"Really love who?" Hearing her girlfriend's voice, Evie turned her head with a wide smile.

"You." she said, leaning in and kissing her girlfriend. Beth grinned as they broke apart, sliding in front of Evie and allowing the girl to wrap her arms around her from behind.

"It's good to have you back, Mal." she said, smiling as she felt Evie press a kiss to her temple.

"Surprisingly, it's good to be..." Mal trailed off as Evie's lips moved from Beth's temple to her lips. "Back. Seriously, E?" Pulling away, Evie smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, M. You know how I get when I'm around her." she said, kissing her girlfriend's cheek. Beth grinned up at the taller girl. "She's my girl."

"Forever." Beth added. Evie nodded in agreement. "Come on, let's get to the dining hall. Today's waffle day." the blonde said, clapping her hands excitedly. Evie laughed as she was practically pulled to the dining hall. When the princess saw the length of the line, she let out a huff before turning to her girlfriend. "How much less would you love me if I used my royal status to cut in line for waffles?"

"Enough that it should stop you from doing it." Evie said. Beth sighed, but nodded. After five minutes, the three made their way through the line, loaded up their trays with food, and walked over to the table that Jay, Carlos, Ben, Doug, Jane, and Lonnie were sitting at.

"So, you two are back on track?" Lonnie asked, nodding at Beth and Evie as the three began eating. The blue-haired girl nodded eagerly, noticing the speed in which her girlfriend was eating her breakfast. "Good. It wasn't fun watching you two avoid each other for the last week." Evie grinned as Beth fed her a blueberry. Eating the fruit, she leaned in and kissed the princess.

"Some of us are trying to eat." Mal said, smirking at her best friend.

"There are plenty of places for you to do just that." Beth replied, sitting back in her seat and sipping her orange juice. Evie chuckled as her best friend rolled her eyes. "I do have to get going, though."

"Why?" Evie asked, looking at her girlfriend with a small pout. Beth sighed.

"I have to get to my first period early, I need to talk to my teacher about an assignment." she explained, eating the last bite of her waffle before standing up. Evie nodded. "I'll see you at lunch." Beth said, pressing a kiss to her girlfriend's cheek before grabbing her bag and walking away.

* * *

"Hi." Evie whispered, pressing a kiss to Beth's cheek before coming around to stand in front of her after last period. Beth grinned. "How was your day?"

"Long. I'm exhausted, you wore me out last night." Beth whispered, kissing her girlfriend. Evie grinned into the kiss. "What would you say to Evie and Beth's reconciliation, part two?"

"Tonight?" Beth nodded. "I like the way you think." Evie said. Beth chuckled as she wrapped an arm around her girlfriend's waist.

"By the way, we have an appointment to start planning your Cotillion next week." she announced. Evie nodded. "Are you going to design your own gown?"

"Am I allowed to?" Evie asked. Beth shrugged.

"I honestly have no idea. I don't know if it's ever come up in Cotillion planning before." she said. Evie chuckled. "We can certainly ask, though."

"Actually, I think I'd like being the one designed for. I'm probably going to be making dresses for a lot of girls on top of everything else I'll have to do for Cotillion, it would be one less thing to worry about."

"Whatever you want, Eves." Beth said, leaning into her girlfriend. Evie smiled softly. "I can't wait until you join the Court as my Lady."

"You and me both, Princess." Evie whispered, pressing a kiss to her temple.


End file.
